Human Error (épisode)
En s’entraînant à l’interaction humaine dans le holodeck, Seven prête de moins en moins d’attention à son travail, obsédée par sa vie imaginaire et par son nouveau petit ami, un Chakotay holographique. Résumé Dans le Holodeck 2, Seven of Nine a recréé un environnement rustique et joue du piano en suivant le rythme d'un métronome. Son implant optique a disparu et elle a les cheveux longs. Toujours dans sa simulation, elle participe ensuite à une fête en l'honneur de la future naissance du bébé de B'Elanna Torres. Elle semble détendue, humaine et porte même un toast en l'honneur du bébé à venir. Elle reçoit alors un appel de la passerelle du Voyager qui la ramène à la réalité : les senseurs ont détecté des décharges d'énergie dans la zone que doit traverser le vaisseau. Dans la salle d'astrométrie, Seven est rejointe par Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok et Thomas Paris et elle déclare être incapable d'identifier la source de ces décharges. Janeway décide de ne pas faire changer la trajectoire, malgré les risques potentiels. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Seven et lui demande de participer à la réception organisée pour le futur bébé de B'Elanna, mais Seven trouve une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Au lieu de cela elle retourne dans le Holodeck 2. Cette fois, la simulation représente ses quartiers redécorés et Neelix (hologramme) lui prodigue des conseils de décoration. Quelques instants plus tard, Chakotay (hologramme) se présente chez elle avec un cadeau. Elle l'invite alors à dîner chez elle pour le lendemain. Un peu plus tard, Seven se rend à l'infirmerie pour son examen hebdomadaire et le Docteur lui reproche de ne pas être venu pour la fête du bébé. Remarquant alors certaines anomalies dans les implants de Seven, cette dernière lui apprend qu'elle n'a pas effectué son cycle de régénération borg. Elle précise qu'elle a oublié de se régénérer car elle était trop absorbée par des "recherches" personnelles. Le Docteur est surpris, mais ne dit rien. A ce moment, une décharge frappe le vaisseau et l'onde de choc endommage le moteur de distorsion, qui s'arrête. Seven se précipite en salle d'astrométrie et elle découvre que l'explosion provenait d'un missile voyageant dans le subespace et qui a frappé et détruit une sonde automatique. Etant donné que le Voyager ne peut plus progresser en vitesse de distorsion, Janeway charge Seven de trouver un moyen de détecter ces missiles avant que ceux-ci n'émergent du subespace, ce qui laissera une ou deux secondes à l'équipage pour réagir. Icheb rejoint Seven pour la relayer afin que celle-ci puisse aller se régénérer, mais au lieu de cela, Seven se rend à la salle des machines pour donner son "cadeau de naissance" à B'Elanna et s'essaye aux discussions de salon avec les autres invités. Elle change ensuite le programme du Holodeck 2 et s'habille pour le dîner avec Chakotay. Le dîner est des plus romantique et finalement, Seven et l'hologramme de Chakotay s'embrassent. A ce moment, Seven entend une sorte de sifflement, mais l'ignore et continue à embrasser l'hologramme. Le lendemain, Seven fait un cauchemar dans lequel elle est redevenue un drone Borg et son métronome a également une apparence borg. Elle est brutalement réveillée par un appel du vrai Chakotay car elle est en retard ... ce qui est troublant car elle dort à côté de l'hologramme du premier officier ! Arrivée en salle d'astrométrie, Icheb lui apprend qu'il a détecté une balise d'avertissement qui prévient tous les vaisseaux que la zone est en fait un champ de tir destiné à tester des armes. De son côté, Chakotay s'étonne du retard de Seven : cela n'est jamais arrivé et semble impossible. Plus tard, Seven est de retour dans le Holodeck 2 et joue du piano pour Chakotay. Impressionné par l'habileté de Seven, il lui fait cependant remarquer qu'elle suit trop le rythme du métronome et arrête ce dernier. D'abord désorientée, Seven hésite, puis joue de manière de plus en plus "personnelle". A ce moment, trois missiles surgissent et détruisent une cible, non loin du Voyager. Les ondes de choc frappent durement le vaisseau et Chakotay demande à Seven si elle a terminé de recalibrer les senseurs pour anticiper l'arrivée des missiles. Seven met un petit moment à revenir à son poste et pendant ce temps, le vaisseau continue à tanguer sous l'impact des ondes de choc. Seven doit rapidement donner ses prévisions pour l'apparition des prochains tirs, mais lorsqu'elle les donne, elle se trompe ! Au dernier moment, elle corrige son erreur et Paris est capable d'éviter in extremis les explosions et d'orienter le vaisseau pour mieux encaisser les ondes de choc. L'alerte passée, Janeway reproche à Seven ses erreurs et son retard dans le travail de recalibration des senseurs. Elle lui demande également pourquoi elle passe autant de temps dans le Holodeck 2. Seven lui ment et lui affirme qu'elle programme des simulations pour améliorer les systèmes du vaisseau. Elle s'excuse pour ses récentes erreurs, puis se rend en salle d'astrométrie où Icheb lui fait remarquer qu'elle a un comportement inhabituel. Plus tard, Seven se rend dans le Holodeck 2, elle réactive l'hologramme de Chakotay et lui annonce qu'elle rompt avec lui. Chakotay lui répond que fuir ses sentiments la fait régresser et qu'elle fuit ses émotions parce qu'elle pense que son humanité la rendra faible. Mais Seven lui répond qu'elle ne peut se permettre de faire des erreurs car cela met le vaisseau en danger. Soudain, elle entend à nouveau le sifflement précédent mais cette fois il est tellement fort qu'elle s'évanouit. Elle a tout juste le temps d'appeler l'infirmerie. Le Docteur la trouve en état de choc neural. Il diagnostique que son implant neural est en train de se désactiver et il réussit à le stabiliser. Il demande alors ce que faisait Seven. Celle-ci lui avoue qu'elle "essayait d'explorer son humanité" et qu'elle s'essayait aux "relations intimes". En fait, elle tentait de retrouver tout ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était dans l'Unimatrice Zéro. Maintenant, elle estime que cela a été une erreur qui l'a conduite à commettre des fautes qui auraient pu être fatales à l'équipage. Elle déclare qu'elle va effacer tout le programme. Pendant ce temps, Torres a réussi à réparer les moteurs de distorsion et le vaisseau passe en vitesse de distorsion. Il est immédiatement "accroché" par un missile qui détruit la salve de torpilles que lui envoie le Voyager et se rapproche inexorablement. Seven essaie de désarmer le missile à distance, mais elle échoue. Elle trouve alors une autre solution en téléportant le détonateur hors du missile. Rendu inoffensif, le missile est détruit. Un peu plus tard, le Docteur rejoint Seven et lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles : son implant cortical ne tombait pas en panne, mais il avait été conçu pour neutraliser une partie de son cerveau si ce dernier recevait trop de stimulation émotionnelle. Le Docteur pense pouvoir modifier l'implant, mais il pense que ce sera long et difficile. Seven décline son offre, estimant qu'elle a éprouvé assez d'émotions comme cela et que l'implant servira de garde-fou pour lui éviter d'être déconcentrée par des émotions inutiles. Peu après, Chakotay propose à Seven de se joindre à l'équipage pour une petite réception, le lendemain, mais celle-ci refuse. Chakotay lui conseille de se "socialiser" un peu plus pour améliorer son développement personnel... Production Incohérences Citations Anecdotes et autres informations * L'épisode est situé en 2378, en raison du 315ème anniversaire du premier contact entre les Terriens et les Vulcains le 5 avril 2063. Dans Seven of Nine dit: "Do you remember three months ago, when my cortical node shut down ?" - "Te souviens-tu quand mon implant cortical est tombé en panne il y a 3 mois ?". Evènement qui se produit dans "Human Error". "Endgame" se déroulant après le 5 avril 2063, remonter les 3 mois nous place toujours en 2378. *138 membres d'équipage ont subi un lavage de cerveau "le même jour" par les Quarrens d'après Annika Hansen. En incluant Chakotay, Harry Kim, Neelix et le Docteur, l'équipage serait alors de 142, ce qui contradirait les autres informations présentés au long de cette saison : environ 140 Humains dans et 146 membres d'équipage dans . Cependant, il est possible que d'autres membres d'équipage ait échappé à la capture ou qu'ils ait été capturés plus tard. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Kate Mulgrew est Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran est Chakotay *Roxann Dawson est B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill est Thomas Paris *Ethan Phillips est Neelix *Robert Picardo est Le Docteur *Tim Russ est Tuvok *Jeri Ryan est Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang est Harry Kim Autres personnages *Manu Intiraymi est Icheb * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur *David Keith Anderson est Ashmore *Pablo Soriano est un Enseigne de la Division des Opérations Références & liens :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): '' Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Quadrant Alpha, Quadrant Delta, Terre, * Espèces et organisations: Borg, Fédération, Humain, Klingon, Maquis, Talaxien, Vulcain, * Personnages: Humanoïdes inconnus (24ème siècle), Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager (NCC-74656), * Vaisseaux et stations: Delta Flyer II, , * Armement et Technologie: alcove borg, holodeck, Hologramme, Hologramme Médical d'Urgence (HMU), * Autres: Liens externes * Human Error sur StarTrek.com * * Merci à uss-france pour le résumé de:Menschliche Fehler en:Human Error (episode) es:Human Error nl:Human Error Category:Episodes VOY